Sanosuke's Chance
by Loney-chan
Summary: When lizard like dragon crawl out from the bowels of hades, can Sanosuke find the courage to rescue his beloved friend and unexpected love for Lone?


Sanosuke's Chance  
  
Sanosuke Sagara streched and yawned as he sat next to Kenshin Himura and Yahiko Mejin in the hot spring. Kenshin merely smiled and Yahiko blew bubbles in the water. It had been almost a year since Makoto Shishio had been defeated and all was as it should be. Peaceful and quiet. That is, up untill now.  
  
People had been tallking about strange appearances of akward lizard- like animals running around the east side of the Tokyo Bay. Some of them went straight up the coast of Japan and were sighted around villages in Iwaki and Aomori. Police tried to keep the villagers calm by telling them that they were merely deforemed lizards.  
  
Yahiko brought up the subject just then,  
  
"Hey", He said,"what do you guys think about those lizard sightings?" Kenshin turned to him and wondered,  
  
"Why do you ask that, Yahiko?" Yahiko shook his head and said,  
  
"No reason, just wanted to know." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell us?" Yahiko scowled and talked through his bared teeth.  
  
"No, Kenshin, I just wanted to know." His eye twitched.  
  
"Settle down..."Sanosuke said dreamily, seemingly half asleep. Yahiko got up, grabbed his towel and slumped off. Kenshin moved over to Sano and whispered,  
  
"Yahiko has been acting strange lately..." Sanosuke snapped out off his dream world and shook his head,  
  
"Really? Didn't notice." Kenshin nodded, "... Do you think we should go after him...?"  
  
"Yes..."He said,"I believe he's hiding something, that I do."  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke quickly dressed and falowed silently behind Yahiko, who had run outside and around to the back of the dojo. It wasn't long before someone snuck up on them and nearly blew thier cover.  
  
"What are you two up to?"  
  
Kenshin and Sano, who had recovered from his sleep problem, whirled around to find themselves face to face with two horrible monsters. Megumi (so i don't know last names, so sue me...) and Kouru Kamaiya. The frightened Sanosuke and Kenshin quickly covered thier mouth and explained what they were doing.  
  
After a moment of recollection, the group formed a straight line from smallest (Kenshin obviously) to largest (again, obviously Sano). They had once again found Yahiko, sneeking off into the woods behind the dojo. The group followed as quietly as they could through the surrounding area.  
  
It was now fall, the air had become crisper and most of the leaves and small branches had fallen from the trees and made it very hard to sneek around. Yhaiko seemed to be wandering aimlessly through the woods, obviously lost. That is, untill he came to a small barn that seemed to be older than the dojo. It had holes in the roof and one big, rectangle whole where the door had fallen off. Rotting hay and grass was everywhere. The group hid behind a large pile of hay bails and watched the spikey haired boy call out to someone.  
  
"Pssssst! Hey, Lone! Where'd you go?"He called.  
  
"O....overrr....he...re...." A small, female voice said. It sounded as if she was in some serious pain. Yahiko stepped over to a pile of fallen hay and uncovered a small dragon-like figure. It had short, stout legs that probobly only held the dragon about 2 1/2 feet high, it had long, pointed wings, enableing it to fly, and a long whiptail. There was something seriously wrong with this one though. It's wings were torn and battered up. Her voice faltered with pain. She had cuts and scrapes and bruses and burns all over her body, she also had a scar over her left eyes that looked as if it wouldn't go away for the rest of her life.  
  
"Poor thing,"Yahiko said,"I almost told them, almost. I want to help you out, and I know the perfect person to do it too, Miss Megumi, but i don't know how they would react. Maybe they would just hurt you mo-----" Yahiko was cut off by suddenly being lifted from the ground.  
  
"Maybe we should hurt you more!" Sanosuke scolded.  
  
"How could you even think we would hurt a cute thing like that!" Kouru said happily, pointing to Lone.  
  
"Oh....pl....ease...c...c...ute?" Lone siad wearily, a smirk across her lizard-like muzzle.  
  
"She's alot like Sanosuke,"Yahiko warned," she's rude and obnoxious, even when she's on death's door."  
  
"Yup,"Kenshin teased, "That is Sanosuke!" Sano whacked him upside the head, giving him a large bump, and dropped Yahiko.  
  
"Hmph." He grunted, crossing his arms. The entire group laughed. Even Lone, who was having a hard time even breathing, but she couldn't help it, she really seemed to like this group of nuts. 


End file.
